icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IHalfoween
iHalfoween Title Reference is the 4th episode of Season 5 and the 98th episode overall. The episode premiered to 2.932 million viewers.Number of views Plot Carly, Sam, and Freddie wonder why can't you celebrate Halloween more than once a year. They decide to celebrate it halfway through the year as well creating a new holiday termed 'Halfoween' and have a party. Once Nevel finds out, he dresses as a purple robot and give the "iCarlys" candy, which makes their voices deeper and freaks out many people. Because of this, they angrily split up to find out who the purple robot is. Freddie successfully finds Nevel in the iCarly studio. He calls Carly and informs her it was Nevel, but Nevel's bodyguards Demetri and E-von force Freddie into the robot costume. Nevel silences him and magnetically seals on the head so Freddie cannot take off the costume. Meanwhile, Sam and Carly get their real voices back, and Freddie probably does too. After Freddie is sent downstairs, he is caught by Gibby and Spencer. Still silenced, Freddie is unable to tell his friends that it is him in the costume, not Nevel. Subsequently he is suspended and lowered twenty times in Spencer's new game, Jerk Basket, everyone thinking that it is Nevel being punished. After Carly and Sam feel they have their revenge, they realize Nevel was right behind them, happily watching Freddie get jerked. Nevel unlocks Freddie's robot head and they find an angry Freddie. Nevel finally feels he ''has had his revenge for the"iCarlys" not raising his popularity (as in not helping him again after yelling at the man in the wheelchair in iPity The Nevel). Carly pretends she feels sorry and lets Nevel stay at the party so Nevel tells Demetri and E-von that they may leave, but after they have left Carly makes Sam "dangle" him above Spencer's Jerk Basket. They finally let him fall, and he collapses into a huge pile of toys and such. All the partygoers clap and cheer as Nevel is then suspended and dropped once more. Trivia *Reed Alexander guest stars as Nevel.Reed confirming that he's back on iCarly *BooG!e makes a returning appearance as T-Bo. *This is the second episode relating to Halloween, the first being iScream On Halloween. But, this one is a celebration halfway to Halloween, while iSOH was a celebration for Halloween itself. *The reason why it's called i''Half''oween is because it is celebrated at the halfway point between the previous Halloween and the future Halloween so ''Half''oween. *Miranda confirmed her costume as tuna sushi in this tweet: "Had fun today in my crazy tuna sushi Halloween costume!"Miranda confirms her costume as tuna sushi *Lauren Day plays a character named MaddieNews Article About Guest Star *Nickelodeon is celebrating Half-o-ween by airing Halloween episodes/movies before the new ''iCarly. *Nevel mentions that his popularity was gone after the video of the man that accidentally hurt him and ruined his loafers. This is a reference to iPity The Nevel. *How to Rock also aired a Halloween-themed episode the same night this epsiode aired. *When Nevel enters as the purple robot, you can hear Carly in the background calling a girl named Lisa. This is a reference to Dan Schnieder's wife Lisa. *'Running Gags: '''Gibby sleeping all the time and eating chicken wings; Spencer saying "Papperman?" after each mention of Nevel's name. *There was a reference to ''Star Wars when Sam says, "Luke, I am your father." after eating Nevel's altered candy. **It should be noted that the line, although commonly quoted that way, isn't correct. The actual phrase from The Empire Strikes Back is "No, I am your father." *Also, a reference to Iron Man was made when Gibby dressed up as "Aluminium Man". Goofs *T-Bo says aliens creep him out, but in Carly's blog T-Bo Weirdness, it was said he loves aliens and wants to be abducted one day. Quotes Carly: Who says Halloween can only come once a year? Sam: The Lords of Holidays? Carly: Seriously, how long until October 31st? Freddie: About six months. Carly: Good! We're right in the halfway point. Sam: ''' What are you thinkin' here? '''Carly: We have our own in between Halloween party. Next Saturday. Sam: ' We can call it 'Halfoween!' '''Freddie: ' Wait-w-w-w-w-wait. Can't we get in trouble for this? 'Carly: ' For what? 'Freddie: ' Making up our own holiday and calling it 'Halfoween'? 'Sam: ' What, are you afraid we're gonna get busted by the ween police? '''Freddie Lewbert, in his Lewbert costume Happy Halfoween! BLEEHHHHH! Sam: voice Luke, I am your father! Carly: ''voice Oh no! ''up pillow You got wing sauce on my pillow! Gibby: Relax, this is just a dream. Carly: ''frustrated Ahhhhhhhhhhh! '''Freddie:' Who are you? Nevel: An old friend ... who will now dramatically remove his robot head. the head of his costume off Nevel: Demetri, E-von! Help Mr.Benson out of his clothes Freddie: 'What! ''at Demetri and E-von No, nooo! I have a wart! I... '''Nevel: '''No one can hear you scream in a purple robot costume. ''looks at Sam weirdly '' '''Sam:'' the deep voice'' Don't be afraid... I just want to eat you! runs away screaming Nevel: angrily, dangling over a giant laundry basket Get me down from here right now! Carly: looking to Spencer You heard him. Spencer: rope '' '''Nevel:' and falls into giant laundry basket Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Sam's blog: Happy Halfoween! Related iCarly.com Games Spencer's Jerk Basket Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this here External Links *'Click here to watch Boog!e interview Noah on-set' *'Click here to watch Boog!e interview Nathan on-set' *'Click here to watch Boog!e interview Jerry on-set' *'Click 'here to see the "fan made" site of this episode References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:images Category:Quotes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:images Category:Quotes Category:ICarly.com blog posts